


You Been Disconnected

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: There's a good reason why Lunafreya Nox Fleuret uses her dogs to send messages to the Prince of Lucis...





	You Been Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this. Or rather, I remember playing with the idea of Luna being bad with phones with Ravus there along for the ride, but I don't remember the details on how she was bad. Apparently this is what I came up with.
> 
> Please excuse spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and canon mistaken facts. OOC-ness may or may not have been intentional.

To the people that don’t know Lunafreya Nox Fleuret well, one might wonder why she uses her dogs Umbra and Pryna to send messages to the Prince of Lucis. Sure, this method definitely give a more personal and cute/heartwarming vibe. You think the idea of using smart-phones must have pop up once or twice to save precious time though.

Well, there’s one good reason why the two sticks to dogs…

* * *

Ravus was standing in the hallway, peaking through the doorway to find his sister in the other room. Luna’s arm was stretch way in front of her, and in her hand was the new smart phone he brought for her for her birthday. After waiting for it to be fully charge and putting in the necessary contact and apps, Luna’s first request was to call her brother. When Ravus asked if she knew how to use it, Luna told him, “I have seen you use your flip phone when we were younger. Surely it is not that different from a smart-phone.”

Not long after he left the room, Luna called him, which is where everyone is now.

“Brother, can you hear me? I repeat, can you hear me?”

Ravus took another peak at his sister. Luna was moving her head side to side.

“Ravus, I repeat, can you hear me? Is the signal strong enough?”

“Luna, you do realize I’m outside the room, right?”

“So you are getting my call then! Glad to know the signal works!”

It was decided in that moment that Luna wasn’t just cut out for smart-phones.


End file.
